staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek i goście, odc. 17 (Horrid Henry and the Dinner Guests); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Krówka Mu Mu - Gdzie jest pająk?, odc. 23 (Wheres spike?, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Feniks i dywan - odc. 6 (Phoenix and the carpet odc. 6.); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek w potrzasku, odc. 23 (Horrid Henry Trapped); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Yesterday 87'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Piotr Siwkiewicz, Andrzej Zieliński, Robert Piechota, Waldemar Ignaczak, Anna Kaźmierczak, Krystyna Feldman, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1320; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1708 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1851; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dotknij życia - Gapa złodziej 44'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:14 Szkoda gadać - odc. 70; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Niezwykły smak serwatczanki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4416 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4631); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4417 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4632); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1713 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1852; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1325; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Rozbitkowie, odc. 211 (Castaway Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Prawo ojca - txt str.777 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Marek Kondrat; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Nina Roguż, Szymon Bobrowski, Piotr Machalica, Jeremi Jemiołowicz, Łukasz Nowicki, Dorota Landowska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Wojciech Duryasz, Anna Samusionek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 8 (Tudors, The, ep. 8) - txt str.777,(również w TVP HD); serial kraj prod.Irlandia, Kanada, USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Mocne kino nocne - Hannibal: Po drugiej stronie maski (Hannibal Rising) 115'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Peter Webber; wyk.:Gaspard Ulliel, Gong Li, Rhys Ifans, Kevin McKidd, Dominic West; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Trzęsienie ziemi (Earthquake) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1974); reż.:Mark Robson; wyk.:Charlton Heston, Ava Gardner, George Kennedy, Walther Matthau, Genevieve Bujold; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 254 Nie powiem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Trio i bobasek (Casper ep. Three Ghosts and a Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 Zatopiona fregata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 458; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wakacje u dziadka (Come Away Home) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Doug McKeon; wyk.:Jordan-Claire Green, Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Lea Thompson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wyznania sprzątaczek i niań (Confessions of domestic) 23'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 136; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 MASH - odc. 199 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 401 Cementing Relationships)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 Dwójka z azymutu - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Tak to leciało! - (43); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Uważaj na kioskarza - (7); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 21; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakonnica w przebraniu 2: powrót do habitu (Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit) - txt str.777 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Bill Duke; wyk.:Whoopi Goldberg, Kathy Najimy, Barnard Hughes, Mary Wickes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Heineken Music Open'er Festival - fenomen festiwali; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Miłość ponad wszystko (Unconditional Love) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Ferdinand Fairfax; wyk.:Robson Green, Sarah Parish, Joe Absolom, Kaye Wragg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Wyznania - ... Pracownicy agencji nieruchomości (... An estate agent) 21'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Wyznania - ... Handlowcy (Confessions of the salesman) 21'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Wielkopolski informator kulturalny 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Teleskop 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:21 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Wielkopolski informator kulturalny 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Sport - Wielkopolska 18:25 Studio Poznań 19:05 Pyry z gzikiem 19:20 Teleskop 19:35 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 68; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - Wielkopolska 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:23 Opodatkuj mnie, jeśli potrafisz (Tax Me If You Can); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Forum - wydanie 68; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:32 Ślub w domu samotności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:01 Szczur w koronie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:48 Życie przed tobą; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:08 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:31 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:35 Forum - wydanie 68; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:16 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Żar młodości 6:55 TV market 7:10 Wielka wygrana 7:35 Świat według Kiepskich 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich 9:05 Rodzina zastępcza 9:35 Rodzina zastępcza 10:10 Miodowe lata 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 11:30 Samo życie 12:00 Dom nie do poznania 13:00 1300 granów 13:55 Pierwsza miłość 14:40 Świat według Kiepskich 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17:00 Na granicy prawa 18:00 Pierwsza miłość 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie 20:05 Witajcie w dżungli 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 Dziewiąte wrota 1:25 Wenezuela - Polska 3:15 Tajemnice losu 4:15 Zakazana kamera 5:05 TV market TVN 5:30 Uwaga! 5:50 Mango Telezakupy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie 7:40 Mam talent 9:20 Milionerzy 10:20 Salon gry 11:20 Mango Telezakupy 12:20 Na Wspólnej 12:47 Na Wspólnej 13:14 Na Wspólnej 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Zakładnicy 15:20 Przyjaciele 15:55 Przyjaciele 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla 0:00 Kruk IV 1:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 2:55 Nocne granie 4:15 Uwaga! 4:35 Rozmowy w toku 5:30 Nic straconego TV 4 6:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 6:15 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:25 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1969 9:10 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 10:10 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 7, USA 1997 11:10 Zamiana Żon - Besarabowie / Koniorowie - odc. 13, Polska 2007 12:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 13:10 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1969 13:50 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1969 16:00 Zamiana Żon - Schmidt/Wełna - odc. 14, Polska 2007 17:00 Ikony popkultury - Victoria Beckham - odc. 11 18:00 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 8, USA 1997 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:05 Modelki Janice Dickinson - odc. 6, USA 2007 21:05 Włatcy móch - Wójek Alfred - odc. 4, Polska 2006 21:35 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Randka na zamówienie - thriller erotyczny, USA 2005 00:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 John Mayall - 70th Birthday Concert - program rozrywkowo-muzyczny, Wielka Brytania 2003 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Francuskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 13; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Być jak ptak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Dwie Ojczyzny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Utrzymać się w pionie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1319; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - WILKI; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:05 Teatr w kadrze - Pod znakiem węża - wspomnienie o teatrze Kobra 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosława Łukaszewicz, Renata Czarnkowska-Listoś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Grenlandia za plecami Marka Kamińskiego 28'; impresja filmowa; reż.:Wojciech Ostrowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 29 - Jak zdobywać góry; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Afisz - Teatr niezależny; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Dwie Ojczyzny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Na dobry początek - Beata i BAJM; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1319; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 48 - Mały problem pana Ploda (Mr Plod's Little Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Kino Sąsiadów - Po końcu świata (Sled kraja na sveta) 106'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Bułgaria (1999); reż.:Ivan Nichev; wyk.:Katerina Didaskalou, Stefan Danaliov, Zlatil Davidov, Tatiana Lolova, Georgi Rusev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Polska dobrze smakuje - Słodki smak dzieciństwa - niezrównane Andruty Kaliskie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - WILKI; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1319; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 48 - Mały problem pana Ploda (Mr Plod's Little Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Dwie Ojczyzny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Kino Sąsiadów - Po końcu świata (Sled kraja na sveta) 106'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Bułgaria (1999); reż.:Ivan Nichev; wyk.:Katerina Didaskalou, Stefan Danaliov, Zlatil Davidov, Tatiana Lolova, Georgi Rusev; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia